Crazy Beautiful
by Majorelle
Summary: Inspired by the song. Gary and Leaf have known each other since infancy, and they started their Pokémon journeys as rivals, Leaf coming on top. They're both 18 know, and after listening to a certain song, Gary's thoughts are the same. OldRival, or LeafGreen, or whatever you want to call it (there's way too many names for it). One-shot—Complete


A/N: My first song fanfic! Anyways, I love the song that's for this fanfic, and when I heard it again, I just instantly thought of this between Leaf and Gary. :} I put a link for the song in my bio, go listen to it before reading this!

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Pokémon, or the song 'Crazy Beautiful' by Andy Grammer

Summary: Gary and Leaf have known each other since infancy. They started their Pokémon journeys as rivals, Leaf eventually coming on top. They were only 12 and 13. Now, they're both 18, and Gary is having a few thoughts after listening to a certain song.

* * *

_**She got big brown eyes and tangled hair, voguing her underwear, and nothin' is better than doing nothing together. **_

_**Now, she got a toothbrush as a microphone, beltin' out the Rolling Stones, I'm the last one to stop her, can't believe that I got her. **_

"What are you doing here?! You pervert!" Leaf screamed, as she threw her brush out her window. "You peeping Tom!" She screamed at him again, this time her face growing red because she just realized he was watching her sing in her underwear and use a toothbrush as a microphone.

"Ow! Just watch where you aim that thing, Celine Dion!" Gary sarcastically said with a smirk on his face. "Go away! I'm trying to get ready! And you're peeking at me in my underwear!" Leaf screamed again, out her window.

Gary just smirked and rolled his eyes, walking away. "She's not half bad of a singer to be honest." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

_**We get so close, kissin' like Eskimos, it's a little bit much I know, I do. **_

"What the crap are you singing, Gary?" Leaf asked, as she was peering over him while he was listening to his iPod under a tree.

"Oh, hey Leafy. Want to join me?" He said teasingly, making kissy-faces at her.

"You know, Gary?" Leaf started, as she caught his attention, "I could report you—that can be counted as sexual harassment."

The whole situation went quiet after she said that. "Oh please Leaf. Who would want to harass you? Much less sexually."

* * *

_**Isn't she cray-crazy beautiful, isn't she strange-strange and wonderful? And I think I love her, more than I even understand. **_

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Quit laughing!" Gary yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, but this moment is too precious!" Leaf squealed, while she brought out a camera and quickly took a picture.

"You happy now?" He asked her. She nodded, but started laughing again. "Then go away if you're satisfied!"

"Ahaha, okay." Leaf laughed and walked away. But she turned around and blew him a kiss, "maybe that will save you." She said as he cleaned up more Miltank droppings.

* * *

_**She got a classic style that's all her own, a smile you can hear through the telephone, and she says she's a rebel, but she's way too sentimental. **_

"Haha Gary! I'm the new champion of Johto too! Falling behind aren't ya', you old man!" She gloated as she patted him on the back.

Leaf was always better than him, but he didn't mind.

A few hours later….

"Hey Red! So..what are you up to lately?" She shyly asked, but then got a reply that made her smile, while she was on the phone with Red.

"I thought you didn't want advice from other trainers?" Gary smugly asked her, interrupting her conversation with Red on the phone.

"Aren't you a lone trainer?" He stated, making Leaf so irritated, enough to make her hang up and stomp away. While she was stomping away, she replied, "Yeah! You got that right!" You could see she was fussing about not getting to hear what her brother Red was doing.

* * *

_**And she's precious even when she's mad, gets angry and I start to laugh, and I know that it's nothin' she's just pushin' my buttons. **_

"ARGH! GIVE ME MY HAT BACK GARY OAK!" Leaf screamed at him, while he was holding it above her, teasingly.

"Come on, just try and get it, oh great and powerful Champion of Kanto!" He teased some more.

Leaf started cringing from the madness, and finally took action. "Give me my hat back Gary!" She warned him. The look she gave him amused him, and he smirked again, as a sign that said, "bring it on."

Leaf then grabbed her bike, rode off a ledge and smacked Gary straight in the face with the bike wheels, retrieving her hat at the same time.

* * *

_**She gets so close, we're kissin' like Eskimos, it's a little bit much I know. I do. **_

_**Isn't she cray-crazy beautiful, isn't she strange-strange, and wonderful? And I think I love her, more than I even understand. 2x**_

"Again, what the heck are you singing?!" Leaf demanded for the second time, after hearing him sing the chorus twice, and the same line he sang from earlier.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Gary poked.

"YES! I do!" Leaf said in desperation.

"It's about the girl I love." He replied lying back on the grass.

Leaf sighed, "I'm surprised, you love someone besides yourself." Gary's eye brows furrowed after she said that, "Anyway, good for you. I'm happy for you." She told him with a smile on her face.

Gary's face actually became dismayed by her words, and he sat up to speak to her, "you don't want to know who it is?"

"Nope!" Leaf replied walking away.

* * *

_**She's a little wild, a little bit mad, a little uh-oh beautiful. Wild, a little bit bad, a little bit uh-oh. **_

_**And I, never can know her too well. Oh, still I, never want anyone else! **_

"Come on Gary! We need to get to the top of Mt. Silver!" Leaf hurried him along the mountain.

"Ugh, why? It's a mountain, it can wait. I want to take a break." Gary groaned.

"No! We _have_ to get to the top in the next fifteen minutes!" Leaf insisted.

"Fine." Gary begrudgingly accepted.

* * *

_**Isn't she cray-crazy beautiful, isn't she strange-strange, and wonderful? And I think I love her, more than I even understand!**_

_**Oh! **_

_**Isn't she cray-crazy beautiful, isn't she strange-strange, and wonderful? And I think I love her, more than I even understand!**_

_**She's a little bit wild, a little bit mad, a little uh-oh beautiful. Wild, a little bit bad, a little bit uh-oh. **_

_**Wild, a little bit bad, a little bit uh-oh.**_

"We're here!" Leaf cheerfully said, smiling.

"So why did we have to get here in fifteen minutes?" Gary asked, plopping himself down in the snow.

"Sit up, sit up! You'll see why! I wanted to show you it!" Leaf excitedly hurried Gary up, to show him the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen. The sun was like a golden light, and it was just touching the snow on the evergreen trees.

"Wow." He said in astonishment.

"Isn't the view gorgeous!?" Leaf asked as she awed at it's beauty.

"Yeah, the view is gorgeous." Gary replied, looking at her.

Leaf blushed. She just realized he meant her, "But what about the girl you love?" Leaf asked poking her index fingers at each other.

"To be honest, I don't even know why she's asking about herself right now." Gary smirked, as Leaf's eyes went wide open, but soon she was smiling.

_**And I think I love her, more than I even understand! **_


End file.
